Hairbuster Riberts
The Hairbuster Riberts is the second boss from Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001. It also appears as a mini-boss in the last stage of Metal Slug 3, and as the second boss of Metal Slug Mobile 3. Information Designed to be a heavy bomber aircraft, the Hairbuster Riberts comes equipped with several forms of armaments, such as guided missiles and bouncing bombs, making it a versatile weapons platform capable of quickly adjusting to the situation. More than a hundred of these aircraft were produced, all in their testing stage. General Morden attempted to escape from the Regular Army troops in Ronbertburg City on board a Riberts, but it was shot down by the Peregrine Falcons Squad. Unfortunately, Morden still escaped, caught in mid-air by a Flying Tara. Details The players fight the Riberts on a train, with it flying at the same speed as the train. Its main attack method is to launch propelled missiles which have a number of patterns, such as going straightforward or making loops, from the bottom. It will also fly to the top-right corner of the screen, where it will drop a large amount of bombs that bounce on the train randomly, making them a little difficult to dodge. There is a retractable cabin located at its side from which a soldier will appear in a turret that fires homing missiles. After the Riberts sustains a high amount of damage, General Morden himself will appear at the cabin, firing rockets from his bazooka constantly. The Riberts makes an appearance in Metal Slug 3's final mission as the first mini-boss. The battle takes place during a flying segment, which makes dodging the Riberts' attacks somewhat easier, but it also makes returning fire somewhat harder. In addition, Morden is replaced by Allen O'Neil, who will use his trademark attacks instead: throwing grenades when the player is below the craft, firing his M60 when the player is at Allen's level, and using his knife when the player gets too close. In Other Games Metal Slug SV-001 The Hairbuster Riberts appears as the second boss. It is piloted by Corporal Vasser Gutenschiff '(ヴァッサー・グーテンシッフ). Unique to this game is that the homing missiles now explode in the middle of the screen with the area of effect applied to the entire floor.パチスロ　メタルスラッグSV-001　part2; Timestamp (4:31) ''Metal Slug Defense The Hairbuster Riberts was introduced in the 1.24.0 update. It costs 400 medals, the same cost as the Hi-Do. It costs 600 AP to deploy, which makes it tie with the Metal Rear. However, its movement speed is very fast, making it the fastest deployable boss unit in the game. It has two attacks. Its long range is firing a missile from below its belly. It's special is randomly deploying either a Rebel with a missile launcher, Allen O'Neil with his grenades, or Donald Morden with his bazooka. Metal Slug Attack The Hairbuster Riberts was originally introduced as a Medal/VIP Crank unit. Nowadays it can be obtained via Battle Monthly Reward, Event Crank, or by the Shops. Its AP cost is reduced to 500 (400 on platinum). It's new ability is to do a suicide attack when destroyed (requires Skill 2) which does a large deal of damage on a wide area. A new variant created by the Amadeus Syndicate was introduced in the "Fall of Disaster" Extra Ops, sporting a purple and gold color scheme. Cyborg Allen is the only rider on the aircraft, and he throws grenades when up close. The '''Amadeus' Hairbuster Riberts' special is dropping a barrage of bouncing bombs that can hit both ground and aerial units. Just like the original, it has a suicide attack (requires Skill 4), but it has the added advantage of Cyborg Allen dropping out of the aircraft to fight on his own. Special El Dorado's special is calling out his Dynamite Rebirth Jr. (a small, blue and gold Riberts) and dropping it onto his enemies. A third variant called the Hairbuster Riberts MK II is a red and black Riberts designed for carrying Allen O'Neil. Its standard attack is dropping various bouncing bombs, and its special is Allen throwing his grenades. While its suicide attack power is similar to the Amadeus' Riberts, the MK II has a longer reach. Gallery 023.jpg|Hairbuster Riberts official artwork Vasser_A_MSSV001.png|Pilot Vasser in Metal Slug SV-001 Vasser_B_MSSV001.png|Battle Screen Trivia * The final retro-futuristic design of Hairbuster Riberts appears to be inspired by a number of 20th century flying boats, however not necessarily biplanes: ** Tail and canopy design bear resemblance to the Japanese H6K. ** Rear-rotor top-mounted single-engine configuration strongly resembles the Soviet MBR-2 or the German Do-15. ** The biplane wing configuration is reminiscent of aircraft seen in WWI. * An early design of the Hairbuster Riberts would have used its jet engines as a form of attack, but it was unused due to the fact that it was impossible to keep this plane flying over the train at low speed. * The earlier version of this boss may have resembled a Consolidated PBY-Catalina, which is a WWII armored aircraft and convertible vehicle and the Grumman G21 Goose and The Grumman Mallard References Category:Rebel Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Bosses